neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogman
The Dogman is an enemy found inside the NEO Scavenger universe. Appearance Dogmen are terrifying, werewolf-like beings, occasionally found wandering around the environment. They are grey/black in color, and can be easily distinguished from other creatures. As well as being extremely resilient and hard to kill, Dogmen use their claws to attack and defend themselves, which can cause grave, bleeding wounds. Their corpses can be skinned for 15 (3 stacks of 5) stacks of fur, or skinned with trapping to get a dogman fur coat. Behaviour Dogmen usually follow the scent of the Player and other humans and wildlife. They have been known to follow the Looters and other gangers and fight them, usually killing them and continuing on to their next prey. They are strong, tough, swift, skilled in melee and possessed by a bloodlust that makes frightening one away a rare occurrence. Dogmen are more common in the northern regions, and they will form large packs of up to 5, uniting under a very strong Alpha and easily chasing down their prey. Tactics It is highly recommended to run, unless you have weapons and skills necessary to defend yourself against them. Using firepower instead of melee is a good tactic, but if you do not have a gun, or do not wish to waste your supplies on them, the only other tactic is to simply stay away. Dogmen are able to see well in the dark, similar to the way the nightvision goggles work for characters, gaining additional advantage over humans and becoming more dangerous during the nighttime. Dogmen may also travel in a pack, which can make them a most dangerous force of nature; running away may be near impossible. Sometimes, you might need to thin out their group numbers before it can be possible to run away. Bringing a gun such as a rifle with bullets and a shotgun with slug rounds may be effective in killing the group one by one from 20-25 meters away. Also, there is a chance that if you are able to kill most of the group, the last surviving Dogman may be coerced to run away. Trivia *Although it's rare, it is found that Dogmen have a chance to run away if you threaten them with a rifle, whether you have ammunition for it or not. *Dogmen are commonly confused with Werewolves, probably because they share the same behavior and appearance. *Dogmen are based on real-life legendary creature, the Michigan Dogman, supposedly first sighted in the region in 1887. *Dogmen are the first enemy you encounter in the game, although you do not engage in normal combat, but rather choose an action based on available items and your skills. Whether your choice ends in you killing the Dogman or fleeing, the Dogman always disappears unless you don't choose any skills, instead jumping out the window, cutting yourself on the glass, and attracting the dogman's attention. The dogman will then appear on the map and follow the player. *It is unknown if Dogmen were created by humans or via supernatural causes. *Dogmen are confirmed to be very large and heavy, as their corpse weighs 185 kg, which is about 400 pounds. See also *Hides Category:Creatures Category:Factions